Dressed as Darkest Night
by otome-noaidani-zetsubo
Summary: kaoru is a beutifull shinobi,kenshin is a skilled swordsman.when kenshins brother is killed by shinobis,kenshin swears he will take revenge.two years later kenshin meets kaoru on a lonely path.when kaoru is being followed by shinobis,kenshin promises that
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so be a little nice to me please.This fanfic is the work between little-sango88 and myself so thankyou buddy!(looking at her,not really)and in this fanfic Kenshin and Kenji are brothers not father and son.so please read and review hope you likey-

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter One: On the Night of the Full Moon

When the sun had set all you could see around you in the mysterious night sky were the

stars that were shining more beautifully than usual. And upon them all

was the most beautiful full moon your eyes had ever gazed upon. Few people stopped and took this time to enjoy the view before going inside for the night.

The cool night air graced his cheek and he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of it. He sighed and looked at his brother"It's dark already. We should find a place to spend the night." Kenshin said to Kenji as he walked beside him.

By the look of slight disappointment in his eyes, Kenshin knew he'd protest"But, why don't we just sleep outside? It's beautiful tonight, don't you think? " Kenji smiled and looked up at the stars. When he looked back at his brother, he stopped smiling and felt his heart sink a little.

Kenshin lowered his head and spoke quietly"Kenji, you very well know that we cannot. Don't you remember what that old woman said" The cool air seemed to get colder, making them inwardly shiver.

flashback

It was a very warm afternoon, surprisingly too warm for spring time. "Ugh...how can it be this hot today?" Kenji muttered as he swiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He glanced up at the scorching sun with a glare, wanting to somehow cut it in half with his sword to destroy it.

"Yes, it is hot today but you'll see that tomorrow will be much cooler." Kenshin smiled in spite of himself and walked towards a sakura tree, sitting in its shade. His brother crossed his arms over his chest"Well I hope you're right, 'cause I can't bear this hot weather any longer. Kenshin, can we get something to eat already? I'm starving here ya know." Kenji whined as he stupidly rubbed his stomach with a pathetic look of plea in his eyes that didn't suite him very well, but then again you couldn't help but laugh.

Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head, he chuckled lightly"Alright, alright. Let's go." He got up slowly and walked ahead.

Kenji smiled"At last, I'm so hungry I think I'm going to die of starvation"He yelled and ran after his brother.

Kenshin sweat dropped. He raies an eyebrow and looked at Kenji once he caught up with him, "You ate nearly two hours ago." Kenji shrugged"And now I'm hungry again."

Kenshin sighed and looked at Kenji who had the most pitiful look on his face, but Kenshin only sighed again. They both continued on walking in the blistering heat, but then Kenji did a double take and saw an old woman who looked to be in trouble. Kenji gasped and ran toward her, regardless of the heat that made his skin glisten more.

Kenshin was bewildered by his brother's sudden move to make a run for it, but he recovered and narrowed his eyes in confusion"Hey! Where are you going Kenji" He shook his head and ran after him.

Kenji dropped down to his knees on the dirt road, "Are you alright miss? Are you hurt"

Kenj turned the old woman's shoulders toward him so he could get a better look at her. When she saw him she seemed to jump on fright. She gazed at Kenji's face with widened eyes; the sun was behind his head, forming a mellow glow look on around his features.

Kenshin made it by his Kenji's side by now and witnessed the situation. The old woman swallowed"I…I fear for you, young man" Her voice was so raspy and dry, Kenji could barely make out what she was saying to him. He froze"Wha- what do you mean… you fear for me? Why"

Kenshin was just as shocked as Kenji, 'Does she mean he's in danger?'

The old woman looked at Kenshin and got a hold of his hand. Kenshin was confused by this, but grasped it and looked into her eyes. "On a nigh of the full moon, someone close to your heart will fade… Tragedy will come to you... Heed my words, it will come." Her voice left the world of the living, and then, so did she.

end of flashback

Kenji threw his hands up on the air in frustration"Oh c'mon Keshin, that was a long time ago, and still nothing has happened yet." Kenji shook his head, 'There had been about three full moons now. I think that lady was wrong. But if she is, why is Kenshin being so cautious?'

"But there is a full moon tonight, what if what the woman sai" Kenji stopped him"Would you stop already" Kenji practically shouted. Kenshin was already getting on his nerves.

As they carried on arguing for a while, someone watched them from behind a nearby tree. Her silent movements and steady breathing was what got her this close to them, otherwise both Kenshin and Kenji would've both sensed her presence long ago. Her sapphire eyes glared daggers at only one though. 'So this boy is my mission." She mused and smirked, 'I wonder why the leader sent me to him. He looks of nothing more than a mere swordsman.'

Her eyes gazed into nothingness now as she thought of her leader's request earlier that day.

flashback

The hideout was murky and mysteriously haunting. You'd think no one would dream of staying here in a place like this. But, maybe that's what some people looked for in a shelter like this. A place of unusual solitude that gave your mind a certain kind of peace from the world, a peace that mustn't be disturbed of anything else. It is what it is, and will remain as such. That's what an assassin's mind is sadly all about.

"Kaoru" said a deep male voice that was both kind and intimidating for anyone's liking.

"Yes, leader" She stood in the doorway, and now walked closer to him.

"Kaoru I have another mission for you." Kaoru kneeled on one knee in front of her leader in utmost respect, waiting for her orders.

"The shogunate has given me orders to send my most excellent assassin and slay a samurai that is considered a great threat to them, and as the leader of the Kamiya Clan I have chosen you to carry on this mission, because you are the most excellent. As your father I know I can trust you most." He said with that one hint of kindness in his voice that Kaoru favored and she held in her smile before he could see it.

"Y-yes Father, you can trust me. And I promise I won't fail you. " Said a still kneeling Kaoru. She had never failed her father in a mission before and was so proud of that. Kaoru thought this one more mission would be like every other she has encountered, but when she felt a little tug in her heart, she suspected something. 'Will this be different? No, It's just the same as any other.' She convinced herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the leader spoke again, "I want you to follow this samurai now. He is traveling on the Nikkoukai road just as we speak and is with one other person, I want you to kill him as well." Kaoru nodded and stood up straight.

"And might I know what his name this person" Kaoru's father looked in her eyes"Your mission's name is Himura Kenji"


	2. To Loose Someone Dear prt1

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 2: To Lose Someone Dear pt I

"Himura Kenji..." She whispered like it was some kind of secret. Narrowing her deep sapphire eyes in wonder, she didn't allow herself to speak for another time until she could finally find her voice, "I'll carry it out, you won't be dissapointed."

"I know." Her father responded with an almost kind voice. He was proud of Kaoru, she was in fact the only person here he could rely on and that, in a strange way as a father, made him feel safe and trusted.

He turned around fully to look at her. However when he did so, Kaoru had already departed. She was so far now that he couldn't even sense her ki.

'I have faith in you Kaoru.' He almost smiled, almost…

end of flashback

Kaoru remained in her unmoving position behind the trees and bushes. As trained as she was to 'keep her cool', she felt her heart still skipping beats, just watching her prey walk, talk, and breathe. She didn't know why she got such an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy from killing the lives of the innocent, but she suspected that all assassins felt this way.

She calmed her soundless excitement and paid attention to the task at hand. And like a lion about to pounce on its prey, she watched with deadly eyes and listened.

"Hey Kenji, how about we stay here tonight?" Asked Kenshin as he looked at an Inn that actually looked ok to stay at for a night or two, which was a great change from the norm of sleeping out doors. Grabbing his brother's attention at the sound of a place to stay at, he replied with a tedious smile, "Ok, Im so sssllleeeeeeppyyyy…" He groaned as he yawned like a little baby. Kenshin smiled and nearly laughed. Just watching his younger brother act silly gave him a good sort of comfort that he hadn't had in a long time. That was just one more thing that he loved about his borther so much. "Alright then, let's go inside." Kenshin kept smiling that beautiful innocenet smile of his and led the way.

Once they reached the entrance of the Inn they both eagerly walked inside and was insantly met with great wave of warmth against their flushed cheeks that were in the cool air outside for a little too long. Kenji savored the feeling and rubbed his face a couple of times with his hands as he followed behind Kenshin.

'The Akabeko Inn.' Kaoru narrowed her eyes in suspicion and satisfaction, she thought this was too perfect and knew she would take care of this sooner than she had thought. Kaoru formed a plan then and there. When she went inside she will use everything to her advantage. Going over her little plan in her head acouple of times, she jumped from the tree and began to head towards the seemingly cozy Inn.

Kaoru was greeted by a lady who appeared at first sight, a very kind person, and thankfully was, "Welcome to the Akabeko Inn and Restaurant. My name is Tae, would you like a room or would you like something to eat first?" She asked with a bright smile. Usually big smiles like that would creep out the customer, but Kaoru didn't seem fazed at all, instead she felt unexplainably relaxed. Studying the woman named Tae while coming up with an answer, she noticed the woman's lovely brown hair and eyes. And she also noticed that this woman looked to be her late twenties at the most.

"I would just like to have a room please." Answered Kaoru as she entered further into the Inn and scanning it all with curious eyes. She sighed happily for an instant. This kind woman Tae seemed to make this place all the more cozier, and Kaoru loved that. "All right miss, this way please." Tae led her down the wide hallway and into a comfortably decorated room. "This is a really nice room." Complimented Kaoru as she followed Tae around the place, looking at different things here and there.

Tae nearly giggled, "Why thank you miss, we get that here all the time." She said with a casual wave of her hand. She obviously loved hearing good things of this place. "Just call if you need anything." Tae finished with a small smile this time.

Kaoru's heart leaped for a second, wanting to ask the lady a question before she left, "Umm, Miss Tae, could you please tell me something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, miss? What is it that you need?" Tae approached Kaoru a couple of steps and waiting politely for an answer. Kaoru now seemed to stumble with her words, but covered up her anxiety well and walked slowly toward Tae, "I was wondering if you could tell me..."

"Yes?"

Kaoru held out a hand of money to pay for her stay of the night and held it out to her. At the same time, she placed a hand next to Tae's ear and spoke in a whisper, "Where is the room that two young men are staying in?"

Tae didn't know what the meaning of all this whispering was, but she just played along, "Oh uh, it's only at the end of the hallway, the last room on the right side I believe." Whispered Tae as she took the money from Kaoru and put it away in the little knit pocket of her apron. Kaoru smiled innocently, "Why thank you very much." She pressed two fingers together on a pressure point in Tae's neck, instantly making her pass out.

Kaoru placed Tae on the floor gently, took her clothes, and then once she was all dressed in the apron and all, she walked out and closed the door behind her. She tried her best to fix her hair in a way that would cover most of her face and would still look decent. When that was done, she exited the room and strolled down the hallway to the room Tae had told her where the two men were staying .

When she was almost there though, the door of the room opened and a young man with stunning violet eyes and bright red hair came out of the room. She noticed he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek too. Kaoru right away felt her soft ivory cheeks grow warm, 'He's... so handsome.' Thought Kaoru for a mere second. She immediately shook her head, nothing like that shoudln't matter now, especially at a time like this trying to be someone else.

Gathering the courage that she had so much of, she approached him, hoping that her attire wouldn't fool him, "Sir, is something wrong?" Kaoru tried to mimiclk Tae's voice the best she could and also not to show her face much.

Kenshin stopped and looked at her. He shrugged, "I was going to go and get some tea." He said with a smile and then before he could walk away, Kaoru stopped him with her voice, "Oh uh, don't worry sir, I'll bring your tea to your room. Just go inside and make yourself comfortable please."

Kaoru made a gesture to lead Kenshin back inside of his room. Kenshin didn't mind this and just did as he was asked, "Alright miss, thank you very much." He then turned around and walked into his room without a second thought.

Kaoru whirrled around and walked hurriedly towards the kitchen to prepare the tea. She felt her heart beating fast and the warmth in her cheeks wouldn't go away. She shook her head for the second time, she knew she couldn't think such things, not at all. It was her responsibility to uphold her duties toward her father, and she planned to uphold them very well.

Kaoru, still preparing the tea, suddenly felt her shouldres sag in misery. All her life she never really had a certain kind of love interest. That and so many other things were taken away from her as a child and young teenager. And now she was so sad that she couldn't just go back in time to get it all back, no matter how silly the thought was, it was how she really felt. Could anyone blame her?

Kaoru felt as though her childhood had just... been thrown away.

But, in another weird way, she at the same time felt safe and secure. Her entire life was of nothing but training of all kinds. She knew how to defend herself and how to take anyone down in hand to hand combat, no matter how big or strong the opponent may be. In a way, she had a major advantage that _many_ other girls like her didn't have. And for that, she could be at least a little thankful, right?

And besides, this wasn't the time nor the moment to be thinking of such silly thoughts about some guy.

Kaoru took a deep breath, just because, and then retrieved some strange powder out of her inner pocket that she had placed in earlier before changing. 'When he drinks this tea , everything will soon be over.' Kaoru poured the powder into the tea, suddenly feeling very guilty. Hell, she felt a lot of things at the moment, but she couldn't help feeling mostly, utterly sad.


End file.
